Computer Programming
__FORCETOC__ Computer Science/Programming * ASCII * Type System (Wikipedia) * Overview of Graphs Tree * Tree traversal (Wikipedia) * Tree traversal * Java Data Structure: A Generic Tree * vivin / tree * vivin / GenericTree * Problem with Generics and sub-typing in my generic Tree implementation * Generic tree implementation in Java * Binary Search Tree Implementation in Java * API of javax.swing.tree.TreeModel * API of javax.swing.tree.TreeNode * API of javax.swing.tree.DefaultTreeModel * API of javax.swing.tree.DefaultMutableTreeNode Java SE * Java Platform Standard Edition 7 Documentation * Java SE 6 Documentation * JDK 5.0 Documentation * Top 10 JavaCodeGeeks posts for 2010 * Dynamically change classpath at runtime * Argue against Pair class * JAR Manifest Specification * Open Source Code Analyzers in Java * Redistribution of JDK 6 * Silent installation of JDK and JRE * Silent installation of JRE Reflection * Instantiating Objects Of Type Parameter Without Passing Class Literal To Instance Generic Concurrency * Atomicity, Visibility and Ordering * How Synchronization works in Java ? Example of synchronized block * Concurrency series * Java theory and practice: Introduction to nonblocking algorithms * Performance of ReentrantLock and Synchronized Caching * Cache Abstraction from reference documentation of Spring Framework 3.1 * Explanation for how to use Guava caches. Java EE * Java EE 6 Technologies * Java EE 5 Technologies * J2EE 1.4 Technologies * JSP Tutorial * Be careful with Singleton Session Bean (01/31/2010) * J2EE Transaction Frameworks: Building the Framework (04/26/2001) * J2EE Transaction Frameworks: Building the Framework * Jetty 6 Documentation * Jetty 7 Documentation * Debugging with the Maven Jetty Plugin inside Eclipse * OpenEjb, Jetty and Maven - Transaction Management * OpenEjb - Embedded Configuration Spring *SpringSource : Documentation *Spring Framework 3.1 Reference *Spring Framework 3.1 API *Distributed transactions in Spring, with and without XA *XA transactions using Spring *J2EE Without the Application Server *Nested Property Placeholders in Spring Configuration *Configuring Spring and JTA without full Java EE *Spring 3 MVC and JSON example AOP *AspectJ Load-Time Weaving *JBossAOP 1.3 Documentation *aop.xml name and location? Data Access MyBatis *iBATIS 2.x documentation *iBATIS 2.x API *MyBatis User Guides *MyBatis 3 Core documentation *MyBatis-Spring documentation Testing * Open-source test management tools * Is there a way to ignore a single FindBugs warning? - edu.umd.cs.findbugs.annotations.SuppressWarnings * JUnit 4 Vs TestNG -- Comparison Debugging * Effective Java Debugging with Eclipse Logging *Commons Logging FAQ *When Static References to Log objects can be used *Short introduction to log4j *Layout Pattern of Log4j Templating FreeMarker *FreeMarker Manual *FreeMarker Expressions HTML * W3C HTML Current Status * HTML 4.01 Specification * XHTML 1.0 Specification * HTML5 Specification * HTML 4 Reference at WDG * HTML Tutorial at W3Schools * HTML5 Tutorial at W3Schools * Compatibility tables for support of HTML5, CSS3, SVG and more in desktop and mobile browsers * HTTP Gallery * Is it possible to change width of tab symbol in textarea? * Why must we still close SCRIPT elements? * Comparison of HTML parsers Named Entity * HTML 4 Entities * HTML ISO-8859-1 Reference * HTML Symbol Entities Reference * List of XML and HTML character entity references * Character entity references in HTML 4 (in HTML 4.01 Specification) * Named character references (in HTML5 Working Draft) CSS * W3C CSS Current Status * CSS Guide at WDG * CSS Tutorial at W3Schools * CSS3 Tutorial at W3Schools * CSS2 Selectors (at CSS2 specification) * CSS Guide by Web Design Group * Vendor-specific CSS Properties * CSS Rounded Corners In All Browsers (With No Images) * CSS combinator precedence? * Writing efficient CSS for use in the Mozilla UI * CSS box model tutorial * The CSS Box Model JavaScript * ECMAScript Language Specification 5.1 Edition * Annotated ECMAScript 5.1 * JavaScript at Mozilla Developer Network * JavaScript Reference at Mozilla Developer Network * JavaScript Guide * JavaScript Tutorial at W3Schools * List of JavaScript libraries * Cool Javascripts * 16 Javascript Libraries for Visualizations * 20 Best JavaScript Charting and Plotting Libraries * 20 Fresh JavaScript Data Visualization Libraries * Fastest Growing JavaScript Libraries * Learn Advanced JavaScript Programming * JavaScript. The core * Learning Advanced JavaScript * JavaScript “this” keyword * An Introduction to JavaScript’s “this” ** Can't understand yet. --; * Scope in JavaScript * Google JavaScript Style Guide * [http://stackoverflow.com/questions/2074982/how-to-insert-script-with-prototype How to insert